A conventional method for cutting an optical film to a predetermined length has been performed as follows. A strip-shaped optical film is fed from a master roll at a predetermined pitch, and is cut by a laser device in a width direction which is orthogonal to an optical film transport direction (refer to Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: JP 2004-361741 A